Another Truth
by Rwana-Lai Xishu
Summary: A year ago, Siri Tachi, the love of ObiWan’s life, was killed and the Jedi master could not deal with his lost. Tragedy followed, leaving Anakin to mourn the lost of his mentor, the late ObiWan Kenobi. How will this change Anakin?
1. Introduction

**ANOTHER TRUTH**  
**Author:** Rwana-Lai Xishu  
**Category:** Star Wars  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own Star Wars, if I did Star Wars would have been Obi-Wan's story, not Anakin's  
**Characters: **Anakin Skywalker – Garen Muln – Ruvaa Tsirak  
**Rating:** T+  
**Genre:** Angst – Action/Adventure  
**POV:** Prologue: Obi-Wan Kenobi  
**Tagline:** "Just when you thought the truth had been said…"  
**Resume:** A year ago, Siri Tachi, the love of Obi-Wan's life, was killed and the Jedi master could not deal with his lost. Tragedy followed, leaving Anakin to mourn the lost of his mentor, the late Obi-Wan Kenobi. How will this change Anakin?  
**Chapters:** Unknown… yet anyway  
**Timeline:** The story starts in 19 BBY (Episode 3), a year after Siri was killed in 20 BBY.  
**Spoilers:** Jedi Apprentice – Prequel – Clone Wars  
**Dedication:** Hmmm… this one is for… Chris! Thanks for saving my best friend. I wuv you and forever grateful!  
**Notes:** Hopefully I won't get lost in this one myself, which is what happened in my former fiction "Love is blind…". By the way… I'm in the process of writing three fan fictions. This one, a romance between Obi and Quinlan called "The Forbidden Series" which will probably be fcking long, and a remake of "Love is blind…" but this time about Obi and Siri. Stay tuned!

**IMPORTANT!  
Read this before continuing  
Contains spoilers from various books and comics**

Now I didn't write Siri's death because I'm not sure exactly how it truly happens. I know she is mortally wounded when trying to capture Magus and dies in Obi-Wan's arms. Obi-Wan dangerously drifts close to the Dark Side. He holds his Lightsaber to Magus' throat while Anakin, Padmé and Telesan watch completely shocked. In reality, Obi-Wan doesn't kill Magus, but comes close to.

I've changed this part. Let's pretend that Obi-Wan did kill Magus by slashing his head off and then walks away. The next morning Anakin finds his master gone and later learns Obi-Wan has left the Jedi Order. Now my story starts off a year after all this… in 19 BBY, where Episode 3 should start off… Does that make sense? Well… read on and I'll try to answer any questions you have via email.


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE  
_Poison_**

_Everybody knows that I was such a fool, to ever let go of you but baby I was wrong. Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone, it was time that we moved on. I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart… I was lying to myself now I'm dying in this hell. Girl I know you're mad, I can't blame you for being mad… If u could see the tears I'm crying, touch these hands that can't stop shaking, hear my heart that's barely beating you would see a different man…_

Your eyes still haunt every part of me. Forgive me my love for I have lied, many times over as you softly lingered against me, asking me if loving you could be possible. And I lied. I gently pushed you away, pushed my feelings for you away and lied. Love and attachment were against the way of the Jedi and instead of letting me love you, I walked away from you. My Queen. Because of the Jedi I refused to let myself be with you. Because of them we lifted our heads high and marched into war… Because of the Jedi… I lost you.

All it would have taken were three small words, and maybe, just maybe you would still be with me. And I gave up love, for what? To watch you die heroically in battle? To be given the title of Master Jedi and have a seat on the Council? What good is that for me now? I no longer care for the tumultuous career of a Jedi Knight we both had trained so hard for. Now I regret it all. Why couldn't we have worked out a way to be together? Why was leaving the Order for you so hard at the time?

_No I can't let u go; you're a part of me now. Caught by the taste of your kiss… Now I'm climbing the walls 'cause I miss you…_

Fool. I was so foolish. Now look what my by-the-book attitude has left me with. Nothing. Nothing but the sense of lost and betrayal, a sense of hate towards the many Jedi I once considered family. Thinking this way isn't the Jedi way; I wasn't trained this way, but I no longer care. Anger. I feel it so vividly; it's so strong I can't breathe. And something inside me stirs, consumes me slowly like a deadly poison within my veins… and I hate. A hate so pure it scares me… and I leave the Temple I once called home and disappear into darkness. There is no reason for living if it is without you…

* * *

_**The first paragraph and fourth are lyrics from the song "Climbing the walls" by Backstreet Boys. I think I cried the first time I heard it… well now this prologue is Obi-Wan's POV and happens right after Siri dies. If you read the previous page, then you know Obi-Wan is walking to his death… I've never killed him off before… sniff… sniff…**_


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I**  
**_How long a year is…  
_**

"We need to send someone to Tatooine to investigate this new information we have received." Jedi Master Mace Windu started out the Council meeting. "The Council was informed that someone on the planet knows the location of Asajj Ventress." Anakin Skywalker cringed when he heard that name. Ventress. He had fought her one too many times. She had mysteriously vanished and was never brought to justice for the crimes she had committed. The former Sith Disciple still stirred hate inside the young Jedi Master. Anakin's fingers absent-mindedly traced the scar on his face, remembering…

"How do we know this informant is to be trusted? " Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. The question pulled Anakin out of reverie and he slightly turned to his left to listen to Mace's answer.

"We don't." Mace said in a low tone. "But we cannot let the opportunity to finally bring Ventress to justice pass." Anakin couldn't agree more. The evil woman had a disturbing interest in torturing Jedi and soldiers of the Republic… but especially Jedi.

"This mission should be kept as silent as possible, we wouldn't want Asajj Ventress to disappear once again." Master Shaak Ti pointed out.

"I agree. Tatooine is a dangerous place and someone unfamiliar with the customs could easily be discovered. We need someone who knows the area and who knows how to deal with the locals." Ki-Adi-Mundi added and he looked at the young Jedi sitting next to him, on his right. "I think Master Skywalker should be sent on this mission. He knows the planet well."

"I concur." Plo Koon said "I must add that he is also the only Jedi to have faced Ventress on numerous occasions and to have survived." Anakin lowered his head ever so slightly. That wasn't true. Only one other Jedi had faced Ventress as many times and was also the only Jedi to have survived her torture. But that Jedi was no longer among them and it was Anakin who had taken his vacant seat on the Council. Anakin then noticed every member of the Council was looking at him, somehow waiting for a response to his nomination for the mission.

"It is true that I know the place well, I was raised there as a child." Master Skywalker finally said. "I accept to take this mission if it is what the Council requests." Eyes then turned to Master Yoda, who had stayed silent. He lowered his head for a moment, pondering on the matter at hand. Finally, he spoke.

"Agree I do. Be sent to Tatooine, Skywalker should." The Council agreed and it was Master Windu who spoke next.

"Anakin, we received word that a man named Ruvaa Tsirak knows the location to Asajj Ventress' hideout." Murmurs started humming around the Council. Anakin arched an eyebrow. Ruvaa Tsirak had become a popular name in meetings for the last year or so. He was a rumoured Bounty Hunter Assassin, more of a myth then man.

"Ruvaa Tsirak? I thought he was just an urban legend of the Outer-Rim. Why did he accept to help us?" Master Ti asked.

"We don't know. All we know is that he has accepted to help us as long as we don't mess with his business." Anakin scoffed at the answer.

"He's still a murderer, we should bring him before our trials also."

"But remember that the Republic has no power on Tatooine. Not to mention he is protected by Jabba the Hutt himself." Mace pointed out. "We cannot touch him. By doing so we would infuriate the locals and cause conflict." Mace looked directly at Anakin. "We do not want Jabba the Hutt as an enemy." Anakin nodded. "You will make your way to Mos Eisley and wait for us to contact you when you land. You will have following instructions then."

"Hmmm… danger I sense in this mission." Yoda stated calmly. "Careful you must be, Anakin, if taking this mission you do."

"I will Master, I promise."

"To ensure the safety of this mission, I ask that you bring Master Garen Muln with you. He is also familiar with Tatooine and will be a great help to you." Saesee Tiin slowly added. The many Jedi Masters spoke their agreement and the meeting was closed.

* * *

The youngest Knight to ever be accepted in the Council walked the halls of the Jedi Temple. It was a few days after maverick Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi had suddenly left the Order that Anakin felt it. A sharp pain within him; a sense of lost and emptiness. Their bond was broken. Though Anakin wanted to deny it he knew it could only be true; Obi-Wan Kenobi, the man who had raised him as a son, had loved him as a brother and who trusted him as a best friend, was dead. He couldn't understand it and he was not the only one. His death was a mystery to the Jedi but Anakin had arrived to a conclusion. A conclusion he could not accept. Could Obi-Wan Kenobi have died of his own hand? Could the pain from losing Siri Tachi cause him to wish death upon himself? It couldn't be true but then again Anakin had seen utter defeat into the once strong blue-green eyes of his former master.

He had voiced this to Master Yoda, and the old master agreed. There was a darkness around Obi-Wan; a darkness no one could save him from. But though Master Yoda believed it to be true, Anakin would not accept this. Obi-Wan Kenobi was strong, he would never had given up so easily.

Young Skywalker was soon invited to take Obi-Wan's seat in the Council and to finally have the title of Jedi Master. Anakin had accepted, though not full-heartily. Sitting in Obi-Wan's seat had been hard. His master had taken the seat for such a short period of time but Anakin could still sometimes feel his faint force-signature. But after over a year, Anakin no longer grieved the lost of Obi-Wan Kenobi and had started to move on. He stopped trying to understand why. He had finally accepted that Obi-Wan had ended his life. Nothing of it could bring back Obi-Wan no matter how hard he prayed the Force and no matter how he begged for answers. Attachments were forbidden and as a Jedi Master, Anakin would not let himself dwell in the past. His secret marriage to Padmé came to a halt as he decided to be the true Jedi Chosen One his master had wanted. Devoted to the Code no matter what and to the Republic as well.

Upon his nomination within the Council, Anakin opened himself to the Force and discovered exactly why the Council and its members no longer trusted Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Moving upon instinct, the Jedi launched a final battle against the Separatist above the capital planet of Coruscant, leading to the destruction of General Grievous and the arrest of Count Dooku. With the leaders of the Separatist eliminated, it wasn't long before the Republic Senate started to see things for what they truly were. They later moved for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Palpatine.

The Council's suspicions of Palpatine being the Sith Lord they had been searching was confirmed when, during his trial, Count Dooku voiced his hate for his Sith Master for leaving him for death at the hands of the Jedi. Unfortunately, the twisted Dark Lord disappeared well before the Jedi could reach him. But the hunt to find Palpatine has never stopped. Throughout the galaxy, Jedi and Clones search every star-system in hopes of finally bringing the end of the Sith. Many events followed quickly after the disappearance of Palpatine; Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan was voted the new Supreme Chancellor and the Confederacy of Independent Systems officially fell to the Republic. Finally after years of endless war, the Clone Wars were over and peace within the Senate was slowly returning.

After things came back to their normal pace, Anakin had been asked to take a Padawan if he wished to keep the quarters he once shared with Obi-Wan. Anakin had refused, no longer wanting to stay in the place that still resonated with Obi-Wan's aura. No. He was too young for a Padawan; as was twenty-five-year-old Obi-Wan when he took Anakin.

"Master Skywalker!" Anakin was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard Jedi Knight Garen Muln run up behind him. "Master?" A hand on his shoulder brought him back and he turned around. Standing there was a 38 year old Jedi, ginger hair and bright blue-green eyes. It was intriguing to Anakin the way Garen and Obi-Wan still bared much resemblance, even though Garen didn't adorn a beard the way his best friend did. As youths, they would often serve as decoy for one another but the accent was the give away. Obi-Wan had a gentle Coruscanti accent; Garen's was not as pronounced and had a touch of what seemed like Corellian. "Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine. I seem to have let my mind wander for a second." Anakin smiled.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you Master Skywalker, I…"

"You're not bothering me Garen. Please, no need to call me 'Master'. Leave formalities for when I'm sitting in the Council's Chambers." Garen nodded.

"Master Windu has just informed me I'll be accompanying you on your mission to Tatooine."

"I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, I'm looking forward to it actually. Since the war against the CIS ended, things have become boring around here." Anakin chuckled.

"I agree. I've been sent to so many meetings with ambassadors and senators lately. I can't wait to use my lightsaber again." The Jedi sat down on a bench in a small resting area. Younglings and Padawans who wanted to study for upcoming trials or exams frequently used this place.

"It must be strange though…" Garen started.

"What is?" Anakin wondered.

"To return to your homeplanet after all these years." The Jedi Master lowered his head but only for a moment.Garen had no idea Anakin had returned only three years ago to rescue his mother and had failed. Only Padmé and the Chancellor knew. He had never told Obi-Wan… Not pleased with where his mind was taking him once again, Anakin looked back towards the older Jedi.

"Let's just say I don't miss the sand and scorching heat." But there was something in Anakin's voice that pull at Garen's attention. 

"You miss him, don't you?" The sudden question had caught Anakin off guard as his mouth fell open slightly. Obi-Wan was a subject no one brought up with him, a subject that was closed to any further conversation.

"I… No I…" Anakin stuttered nervously.

"Anakin, he was my best friend. I miss him too. It should be him going on this mission with you, not me." Another memory pushed pass Anakin's shields. Going to battle above Coruscant had been hard, especially when he would forget, even if only for a moment, that Obi-Wan was gone. Anakin breathed in deeply and released his feelings into the Force. He had to stop living in the past.

"Garen…"

"Yes?"

"I do miss him, more then I should after a year. But bringing up his name isn't helping me move on from this. I would appreciate it if…" Anakin looked at Garen. "If you no longer mentioned him to me." Garen shook his head.

"This is not going to help you, Anakin. Obi-Wan still missed Qui-Gon after over ten years but he wasn't afraid to speak his name." Anakin stood.

"I am not afraid to…"

"Yes you are. Obi-Wan is a part of you just as he is a part of me and of many Jedi in this Order. Ignoring the fact he is gone and will never return is not what he would have wanted for you." Garen stood to leave and with one final look towards Anakin, he added. "And that is not a good way to honour his memory."

* * *

_**Hope you like the rewrite! Yes, I killed of Obi… please don't hate me! I'll make yummy, gooey brownies to make up! Garen Muln is a real Star Wars character too, just like Siri, he isn't in the movies, just the books and comics and stuff. I wish I had a better physical description of Garen, I known he and Obi-Wan looked alike when they were younger, but I'm not sure about things like, his hair colour and eyes. If someone can help out I'll give you an extra brownie:P**_


	4. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II  
_Death's Shadow  
_**

The Jedi had taken a small vessel instead of the usual Republican ship so their presence would not draw attention. The trip had taken much longer then expected. Unlike the last time, Anakin felt like they would never arrive. Patience had never been one of his qualities even as a Jedi Master. Of course, his conversation with Garen the night before had added extra tension. A simple bow was all he had received when the Knight entered the ship and had stayed silent since. But still, he was very calm. He stayed seated for most of the trip, either reading or meditating.

Garen was much wiser then Anakin and had much more experience as a Jedi, so why was it that he was never invited to take a seat on the Council? The question had always bothered Anakin but so was the ghastly silence in the ship. Tired of the uncomfortable tension, the young Jedi Master slowly sat next to the older Knight.

"Garen?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." Garen lifted his eyes from his book.

"No need for apologies." Garen placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "When you are ready to talk about him to me, I'll be there. Just remember that the one's we love are never truly gone. They are part of the Force; they are around us, they watch over us." A beeping noise resounded in the ship.

"We're approaching Tatooine." Glad to have Garen with him on this mission, Master Skywalker looked out the window, watching the desert planet approaching into view.

Within the legacy left behind by Anakin's former master, was the devotion to the Jedi Code. No other Jedi had been as pure or in perfect harmony with his or her surroundings. Something he eventually passed down to Anakin. Though it took the lost of the elder Jedi to make the young, rebellious Knight finally walk the true path of the Jedi, one of sacrifice and devotion. Finally, young Skywalker had freed himself from all attachment and fear. He had become the Jedi Master many only dream to be and next in line to succeed High Master Yoda. Anakin Skywalker had gained ultimate trust within the Council.

"Anakin…" Garen gently placed a hand on the Master's shoulder. "Anakin?" Anakin turned towards Garen. Another thing passed down to him by his former master; his tendency to slip in and out of meditation. He would slip away within himself, thinking about the various missions or problems the Council needed to solve. Sometimes just to get away from it all.

"What is it?"

"A message from Coruscant."

* * *

"…_Your first task is to locate and make contact with Ruvaa Tsirak. Once you have done this, please report to the Council. Ruvaa Tsirak did contact us saying he found Asajj Ventress but he refused to give his own location."_ Master Windu said on the blue hologram image. _"This Bounty Hunter Assassin wants to see if the Jedi we sent are worthy. If you can find him, you will have gained his respect."_

"So he's playing with us? We do not have time for such childishness!" Anakin said furiously.

"_Maybe not, but if this is what we need to finally bring Ventress to justice then so be it."_ Mace paused. _"The Council has faith, may the Force be with you both."_ The hologram faded.

"This is insanity." Anakin stood from his seat, pacing back and forth.

"I agree. Something's not right."

"I can sense it too." Anakin looked out one of the ship's windows and onto the sandy streets of Mos Eisley.

"It's your call, Anakin. But I need to voice what I sense; something in the Force is screaming at us to go back." Garen watched Anakin breathe in.

"We will continue our investigation. We will seek out this Ruvaa Tsirak as the Council has requested, but if anything starts to feel off in any way, we pack up and leave immediately." Garen nodded. The Jedi started on their mission, but not before slipping into more convenient clothing. A memory pushed within Anakin's mind as he looked down at his clothes. It reminded him of his first meeting with Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Where should we start?" Garen asked. More memories kept rolling in Anakin's mind. He remembered his mother telling him to keep away from the cantina; it was filled with the most dangerous and cruel people in the Outer Rim. It was the perfect place to start.

"We can start at the cantina." The older Jedi nodded and they heading outside of the ship in the search for Chalmun's Cantina.

* * *

The dusty air and boiling sun seemed to bring Anakin back in his childhood. Then he started thinking about Watto, the Toydarian who had him as a slave when he was merely nine years old. He thought back to all the space pilots who talked about their missions and of how much he dreamed about exploring the Universe. When Anakin turned to look at the little blue and silver astro droid rolling next to him, Anakin remembered something else from his youth; hearing people talk about how droids were forbidden entry in the cantina, mainly because it's owner, Chalmun, despises droids.

"Sorry, Artoo. You need to go back to the ship. People there don't like droids and we don't want to draw attention on ourselves." The little astro droid beeped sadly.

"Here, take this." Garen tossed a com-link to Artoo. "Contact us if we receive a message from home." R2-D2 gave out a series of little bleeps and short whistles and started rolling back inside the ship. Garen then turned to Anakin. "Do you know where the cantina is located?"

"If I remember correctly, it's just before where the street splits into Kerner Plaza and Inner Curved Street." Garen followed his superior as they pushed pass salesmen and the chaos caused by a dispute between two Jawas. Thankfully, the station where they had landed their ship was only two blocks away from the cantina. The exterior was just as Anakin remembered as a child; dark, loud and dirty. "Here we are; 3112 Outer Kerner Way." The interior was just as filthy and creepy as the exterior. Just as the pilots from when he was a kid had said, a Fabritech EPT-212 scanned them as they walked in. This particular scanner was searching for frequencies emitted by droids.

"You were right about leaving Artoo with the ship." Garen said in almost a whisper. "We don't even have a description of this guy, how are we going to find him?"

"Let me deal with that." Anakin walked towards the bar and gesture the barman to come closer. Garen made his way to a nearby table as Anakin whispered something to the barman and slipped him what that looked like money. After a few minutes, Anakin returned to sit next to Garen.

"Well? What did the barman say?"

"He said that only one person could give us information about Tsirak, no questions asked." Anakin paused and looked over Garen's shoulder. "Jasper." Anakin nodded in the direction of the left corner of the cantina. Garen turned and saw a man sitting alone in the shadows, only the smoke and fire from his pipe were visible. "Come." Anakin slowly stood and, followed by Garen, walked to Jasper's table. "Jasper?" The man didn't say a word. Instead he lifted his head to look at the Jedi. With his face in the light, the Jedi saw the visage of an old man, possibly a space pirate, with messed up grey hair and dark-brown eyes.

"Aye?" Jasper exhaled bluish smoke.

"We would like to speak with you about something."

"Then sit mate, don't be standin' there all day." Anakin and Garen each pulled themselves a chair. "What is it you want to know?" Garen looked over at Anakin.

"We were told that you could give us some information, no questions asked." Anakin whispered quietly, not wanting to draw attention. "Information about Ruvaa Tsirak…" Garen watched as Jasper's eyes widened and a smile pulled at the corner of his dry, chapped lips.

"Ah… ye seek Death's Shadow me thinks." The old man whispered in return, pointing his pipe at the two men sitting with him.

"Who?" The Jedi both asked in unison. The pirate coughed on the smoke of his pipe.

"You haven't heard of Death's Shadow?"

"No, we've only heard of him under the name Ruvaa Tsirak." Garen answered, looking over at Anakin.

"Ye aren't from these parts I bet ya." Jasper chuckled. He took another puff of his pipe. "Death's Shadow is what we all call him, mate. A cursed man he is. No men from here dare speak his name."

"Why?" Anakin leaned in closer.

"Men fear him more then they fear death itself. To look upon this man is to look inside the devil. I have been spared many a dangers but none I have been more grateful as to have been spared by him."

"So you've seen him?" Garen wondered.

"Aye, I have mate…" Jasper took a drink from his bottle on the table.

"Why did he spare you?" Anakin asked quietly. Garen could easily see his friend's fascination.

"Death's Shadow only kills Bounty Hunters, mate. Unless you get in his way." The Jedi looked at each other before looking back at Jasper. "It was him, I tell ya. I looked upon his eye."

"His eye?" This peeked Anakin's curiosity even more.

"Aye, his eye." Jasper pointed to his own left eye. "He bares the mark of a cursed soul. A white eye."

"A white eye?" Jasper took yet another drag of his pipe and then leaned closer again and whispered.

"Ye see, it was said that Death's Shadow was cursed by evil itself. A long jagged scar runs across his left eye, blindin' that same eye, turnin' it was white as a ghost. Well once ye look into that eye, ya feel as though you will never be cheerful again, ya feel dead inside." A shudder passed through Jasper as he seemed to recall his face to face with the Bounty Hunter Assassin. "No, if I were ye, I'd go straight back from were ye came from. Ye don't want to go lookin' for this man, I can tell ya that." With a last chug of his drink, Jasper stood and headed towards the door.

"Wait." Jasper turned towards Anakin. "Were can we find him?"

"It'd be foolish, boy. Go home and forget about it." Both Jedi stood.

"We need to know." Garen pushed. Jasper stood quietly, looking from Anakin to Garen. He sighed loudly, shaking his head.

"You won't find him here, mate. And ye won't find him in the daylight either." Jasper inhaled from his pipe. "Though he deals mainly on Tatooine, ye just might find him on Korriban." Without another word, Jasper walked out of the cantina. The Jedi stared blankly at the door. Garen turned to Anakin.

"The cursed planet?" Garen asked. Anakin nodded slowly, staring at the door.

"The Sith sanctuary."

* * *

**_I hate writing when I'm in writers' block; this chapter took so long! I need to say that I love the character of Jasper, whom I invented by the way. Korriban is a real Star Wars planet and if you Google it, I'm sure you'll find a bunch of creepy descriptions and stuff. The information about the cantina is real info from the Star Wars Insider issue 91 (Jan. – Feb. 2007). HAPPY 30TH! If I take a while to update, I'm sorry. No Internet at my place so I have to find time to go at the library of annoy my buddy Mary (Luvs you by the way)!_**


End file.
